


A Christmas Miracle or Some Bullshit

by cosmicdisaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Dean, Christmas, College Student Castiel, College Student Sam, M/M, Road Trip, Tags Are Hard, Unfortunate Boners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicdisaster/pseuds/cosmicdisaster
Summary: Castiel spends Christmas with the Winchesters, and Dean is developing a crush.“Sam!” he hissed, “Who the fuck is on my couch?”“Oh, right. That’s Castiel.”“Who the fuck is Castiel?”“The guy on your couch.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Any commentary or critique is appreciated, Enjoy!

Sam and Castiel had met freshman year in the required _ English 101 _ class. Castiel had been strange and awkward, Sam had been goofy and shy. Somehow, though, they ended up talking to each other. They hadn’t exactly “hit it off”, at first it was just uncomfortable small talk and forced laughs. But, they spent a lot of time sitting side by side and eventually they became friends. Now, junior year, they were both stressed and anxious from their rigorous schedules and neither could wait until Christmas break. Sam and Castiel were going to Chicago to visit Sam’s brother for the holidays.

 

Castiel didn’t really have family, in the traditional sense. He and his parents had a falling out a few years back; they didn’t support his choice in career path, thought he was going to hell for being a flaming fruit, were agonizingly overprotective, and finally Castiel had had enough. He left. He packed his shit and walked out of the house. He didn’t look back. Not to mention the fact that three of his four older brothers were complete dick bags. Raphael was worst, snobby and rude and a huge dick. Michael was an ass too, constantly talking about his newest endeavors: colleges he was accepted into, awards he won, et cetera, et cetera. You get the point. Lucifer was just a douchebag. He was easier to deal with than Michael and Raph, but a bastard nonetheless. But Gabe, Castiel loved Gabriel. Was he a dick? Sure. But Gabe loved his little Cassie, always looked out for him.  __

 

Normally, Castiel and Gabe would spend the holidays together, but this year Gabe was on call on Christmas (he was a doctor at a children's’ hospital in Detroit) and he would be through the New Year. If Castiel visited him, they would hardly see one another. When Castiel told Sam this, he had been adamant that Castiel come with him to his brother’s and that Castiel could _ not _ be alone on Christmas. “Sam,” he’d objected, “I don’t know your family, I don’t want to impose on your Christmas.” 

“Castiel Novak, that is absolute bull, we are driving up there together and we will have the best damn Christmas in the history of Christmases.”

“Sam-,”

“Nope. I don’t want to hear it. You are having Christmas with me and Dean. That is final.”

Castiel laughed, conceding when he realized this was a battle he couldn’t win. 

 

Currently, December 20th, he and Sam were loading their shit into the back of Castiel’s van. It was bigger than Sam’s car so they had chosen it to make the seven hour drive. When they had slid the cooler full of food in the back seat, Castiel turned to Sam, “You ready?” Sam dramatically slammed the car door and made a show of “running” to the passenger’s seat and climbing in, Cas chuckling the whole time. And they set off, blaring the radio and singing along, talking and laughing, everything you do on a roadtrip that fucking long. 

 

They were supposed to switch driving every hour, but on the fourth round, Sam fell asleep and Castiel didn’t have the heart to wake him, he knew Sam stressed about anything and everything and the past few weeks had been hard for him, having just broken up with his girlfriend, Amelia. So Castiel drove the last three hours, which was why he was practically falling asleep as he pulled into the parking lot of Dean Winchester’s apartment complex. He pulled into a spot, put it in park, and gently shook Sam who woke with a start.

“We’re here,” Cas said weakly.    
“Dude!” Sam said, rubbing his eyes, “Why didn’t you wake me up!”

“You needed the sleep more than I did.”

“Apparently not, you look like you're going to fall over.” It was true, Castiel hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in weeks, his insomnia was driving him nuts. 

“I’m fine.”

“You’re a terrible liar, how about you get up to the apartment,” Sam handed Castiel a key, “I’ll bring the bags up.”

“Okay,” he was too tired to argue. 

“Oh,” Sam called from the car, “Why don’t you order a pizza, so we don’t have to cook.” Castiel gave Sam a thumbs up as he headed towards the building. 

 

When Castiel entered Dean’s apartment, the first thing he thought was that he must make fat stacks to be able to afford a place like this in a city like this. Castiel set the keys down on a table next to the door and stepped deeper into the room, flicking on the lights. The living room and kitchen were basically in the same huge room, and there was a huge floor to ceiling window that looked out over the city. The style was a sort of minimalist 60’s vibe, if that makes sense. There was a black sectional facing a large mounted flat screen which was above a 60’s-inspired cabinet-y thing. A glass coffee table sat atop a colorful, swirling rug. There were black and white photographs and Andy Warhol style pop art on the walls. But, there was also a sense of  _ lived in,  _ that the place had. There were books and movies strewn across the coffee table, blankets thrown messily over the couch, old coffee cups all around the kitchen and living room, and dishes drying on a rack next to the sink. Castiel liked it. It felt safe. He sat down at the kitchen counter and looked up the number for the nearest pizza place on his phone, giving them his and Sam’s usual order. Sam came in behind him a few minutes later, bags in his arms, and walked towards a hallway, shoving a door open and throwing the bags inside. 

“Pizza’s ordered?” Sam asked.

“Yep.” 

Sam plopped down on the sofa, then seemed to remember something, “Dean’s not here, he works really weird hours, won’t be back until eight or nine.”

Castiel nodded, making his way over to the couch and sitting down next to Sam, who was now channel surfing. Castiel curled up with a blanket and when they pizzas finally arrived, they sat on the couch and watched  _ Law and Order: Criminal Intent,  _ eating and joking and laughing until Castiel fell asleep and Sam tucked him up in another blanket gathering their dishes, and going to take a shower. 

 

~*~ 

 

Dean was exhausted, it had been a long day, he was just glad that Sam had gotten there today. He did think it was kind of weird when he didn’t see Sam’s car in the parking lot, but he was too tired to think anything of it. He was startled, however, when he came home to hear the shower running and more importantly, to see a random dude sleeping on his couch. Had his stupid brother brought a dude home already? Sam hadn’t even been in the city for a full day and he was already ho-ing around! He ran into the bathroom, where his dipshit brother was wrapping a towel around his hips as he stepped out of the shower. 

“Sam!” he hissed, “Who the fuck is on my couch?”

“Oh, right. That’s Castiel.”

“Who the fuck is Castiel?”

“The guy on your couch.”

“Hilarious.”

“He’s a really good friend from school, he didn’t have anyone to spend Christmas with, so I told him he could spend it with us.”

“Sam, what the hell?” Sam didn’t understand why Dean was getting so upset, usually he wouldn’t have cared about this type of thing.

“Sorry, I forgot t-”

“My place is a mess, there’s nowhere for the poor guy to sleep, I’m running super low on groceries, the oven is making the whole kitchen smell weird because I tried to make a new casserole recipe and miserably failed, and did I mention my place is a disaster.”

Sam felt instantly better that Dean wasn’t actually mad, all he could do was laugh, “Dean, all that stuff is absolutely at the bottom of the list of things Castiel cares about. I’m going to bed, it was a long drive here, why don’t you shower and I’ll introduce you in the morning.”

“Is he your boyfriend?”

“What? No! Hell no! You’re gross.” With that, Sam walked out of the bathroom.

 

Dean showered and put on an old t-shirt and sweats. He wandered out to the living room, having forgotten entirely about his guest. Once again, he jumped seeing the unfamiliar face on his sofa. Dean took a minute to examine the guy crashed on his couch. The tv had been left on and it cast strange, multicolored light on the dude’s face. The guy had smooth, pale skin that sharply contrasted his messy, ebony hair. His eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks and his slow breathing was just above a whisper. Coarse stubble lined his jaw, he looked like the type of guy who shaved just to see the hair back within ten minutes. Which was why it was all the more endearing to see him swaddled in blankets like a baby. He was absolutely beautiful. But Dean was not going to hit one of Sam’s friends. Never again. Besides, it was a dick move, even if the stranger was breathtakingly gorgeous. It was then Dean realized how close he was to the stranger and quietly backed backed away. He grabbed the remotes from the floor and sat down next to Castiel, trying his hardest not to think about him. Dean flipped from channel to channel, it had become a habit of his to watch television before bed. He turned on some corny soap opera and before he realized it, he was falling asleep. 

 

Dean woke slowly the next morning, with an unfamiliar weight in his lap. He glanced down to see his brother’s friend’s head buried in his crotch. The second realization he had was that the guy was still asleep. The third, and most unfortunate, was that he had a severe case of morning wood. Dean attempted to get up, but Castiel nuzzled him, making his hard-on throb. Dean sat there for a few minutes contemplating his best possible method of escape, but his thought were clouded as the guy in his lap pawed at him, like he was trying to force his makeshift pillow into submission. When Dean could no longer take it, he carefully lifted the dude’s head and slipped a pillow underneath it. Then he scrambled to the bathroom to relieve himself as soon as possible. And he definitely did  _ not  _ think about beautiful Castiel sucking him off. 

 

Dean had the next two weeks off from work, so he took his sweet time getting dressed, a luxury he didn’t usually have. He pulled on a t-shirt and his tightest skinny jeans (which he did  _ not  _ put on to show his ass off to a certain friend of his brother’s). Dean used a little more cologne than usual, and checked himself in the mirror. He was being ridiculous. The guy probably wasn’t even gay, or even if he was, there was no way he was single. And, who knows, maybe he was a huge dick and Dean would hate him. 

 

When he entered the living room/kitchen area he saw Sam brewing coffee and a bleary-eyed Castiel sitting at the marble counter, blankets draped around his shoulders. Dean’s heart melted. 

“Aye, look who it is! Castiel, this is my jerk brother, Dean.”   

“Bitch,” Dean said out of habit, making Sam snort.

 

Cas spun around on his stool and waved to Dean, eyelids heavy, hair flying in every direction. “Hello, Dean.” 

 

Oh sweet baby Jesus. _ His voice.  _ He sounded like he gargled gravel and washed it down with a healthy dose of pine needles. It was gloriously sexy. 

 

“H-hey,” he stammered. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, thank you so very much for allowing me to spend Christmas with you.”

“Yeah, no problem. None at all.” Dean stared at Castiel, his straight forward, genuine thanks and formal style of speech had taken Dean off guard. He had sort of expected Castiel to a dick, people  as hot as he was usually were, but Cas seemed honestly grateful, probably more than he needed to be. 

 

Dean seemed to have totally blacked out, “Dean are you okay-” Sam began.

“Yep. Fine. Just got to...get out and handle… some business.” he finished awkwardly. 

“O-kay, you have fun,” Something was up, and Dean made it painstakingly obvious. 

 

Dean pulled on his Vans, grabbed his coat and slipped out the door, hoping to gather himself on a walk and prevent further encounters like  _ that.  _

 

Dean walked along the busy streets to a park, all the while thinking about Cas.  _ Cas? When did I start calling him Cas. Sam never called him that. Oh my god I gave him a nickname and I hardly know him.  _

 

~*~

 

“Sam,” Cas began, “Was that  _ normal? _ ” Castiel sometimes had trouble understanding what mannerisms other people had were common and which were specific to a certain person. Sam had picked up on this a while back and now it was something Castiel asked in strange situations. 

“Uh, no. Not even slightly.”


End file.
